


A Girl Worth Fighting--

by ElasticElla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mulan, darling, we've finally gotten word from your intended,” her Father gushes over dinner, as though she hadn't been hoping the elusive Princess of the Wild wouldn't be found in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Worth Fighting--

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



“Mulan, darling, we've finally gotten word from your intended,” her Father gushes over dinner, as though she hadn't been hoping the elusive Princess of the Wild wouldn't be found in time. 

It's nothing personal, she's sure the princess is a lovely woman, but being the youngest of five meant she'd be going to her realm, a month long journey without complications. It meant maybe never seeing her family again, and inevitably falling out of touch with her friends. Her closest friend Aurora had left to the Eastern castle a month ago, and even with them in the same realm, letters were too slow and few to keep their friendship as strong as it once was. (Only alone can Mulan admit that she'd hoped Aurora might replace her intended- a minor princess of a long lost land, but Mulan was the fifth daughter, it shouldn't have mattered.)

“I thought so,” Mulan says, forcing her lips into a smile. “I saw Tink packing my things.” 

“I'm sure it'll be a lovely ceremony,” her Mother says, and that's that. 

It's the same voice her mother used when they found Mulan playing with swords at five, 'I'm sure you'd prefer to play with something less sharp' or when she came home muddy from the stables, 'I'm sure you'd like to change into a gown before dinner'. 

It would irk her more, if this wasn't the last dinner she was sharing with her family for the foreseeable future. Her elder siblings join then, and Mulan pretends it's just another normal meal, fighting with Su over the last bread rolls.

.

Mulan's escort is ready at dawn, and she tries not to think about how easily her life was shoved into a few trunks and piled onto a wagon. This is her duty, she thinks, an old mantra that once made it easier to dance at the balls. She bids everyone goodbye in a flurry of hugs and kisses, and she rides off into the sun with twenty men and a wagon. 

While her Mother wanted her to ride in the wagon, it was safer this way in case robbers should come across them. Mulan's sword is heavy on her back, and she's grateful they allowed her to take it to the new land. It's far more comforting than any dress or jewel. 

.

The one month trip turns into two and a half, with falcons sent in both directions stating their delay. There was an old dragon in the eastern plains that they had practically tripped over, thinking it a fossil until it breathed fire. The dragon turned out to be a witch, and after a month full of playing with them, appeared to let them go with only one man lost and a multitude of burns. Her final trick had been to herd them into the Marsh of Misfortune, where two weeks were lost in aimless wandering. 

Needless to say, Mulan has never been so grateful to see a castle when they finally reach her intended's home. Robin knocks his fist on the wall, declaring the Merry Men have brought Princess Mulan to her new home, and she swallows at the title. It was easy to forget on the road, to be lost in the camaraderie. (But Johnny had dove in front of the dragon for her, it shouldn't have been easy-)

A stunning brunette opens the doors, and the Merry Men recognize her red ribbon as a crown long before Mulan does, bowing deep. Mulan curtsies late, awkward and rigid as they always feel magnified by the mud soaked into her pants and boots. 

“Rise,” the Princess says, turning to her guard. “There's a tavern back down the street with a red door, you may stay and rest there before returning home. You may leave the wagon here. They're expecting you.” 

The Merry Men leave with another bow, and the Princess lets her in with a wide smile. “So I'm Ruby, and this is our castle.” 

“I'm Mulan,” she answers automatically. Looking around the empty courtyard, complete silence and not a thing moving besides a few fallen leaves has her worried. The castle doesn't even look lived in, lacking any wear or tear. 

“Is this a joke?” Mulan asks stiffly, warily recalling old tales of terrible engagements. 

“No,” Ruby says, her smile turning sincere. “It's for defense- we live in the wilderness, it's near impossible to find us if you haven't lived with us before. Most of the world believes we reside in the castle though, and with dragons and witches not too far from here… it's a little extra insurance.”

“I see,” Mulan says slowly. “That's wise.” 

“The castle is livable- we'll stay for a few nights, introduce you to the commoners and then we'll go to our true home. I warn you, we don't believe in servants and the like here.” 

Mulan nods, “That won't be a problem.” 

“Good!” Ruby says, grabbing a side of the nearest trunk. “Grab the other end then and tell me about yourself.” 

She does, glad that the trunk isn't too heavy, just awkward to carry. “I'm the youngest of five,” Mulan begins, but Ruby makes a face. “What?” 

Ruby smirks, “Something really about _you_ , your favorite food or worst fear?” 

Mulan cracks a smile, lifting most of the trunk as Ruby goes backwards up the steps. “I used to have a reoccurring dream about being chased by a bear with my family. We'd be running down a road lined with hedges and one by one they would hide, and I had to keep running so they would be safe. I always woke right before the bear caught me.” 

“Well shit,” Ruby says, and Mulan's eyebrows jump at her casual cursing. “I was going to just tell you I really like pie.” 

Reaching the nearest bedroom, they drop the trunk, and Ruby pulls out a flask, taking a healthy gulp before offering it up. Mulan shakes her head, and Ruby says, “I accidentally killed my first love, Peter.” 

Mulan swallows dryly, and takes the flask, the mead loosening her tongue. “On the trip here, one of the men, Johnny, took a blow meant for me and died. The dragon-witch didn't even blink at his death, we were all just toys to her.” 

“That's Maleficent,” Ruby says, and they bring up the other four trunks in an easy silence. 

“That was a pretty decent bonding activity,” Mulan says after, both of them stretched out above the bed's covers and carefully not touching. 

Ruby laughs, “Yeah, nothing like a little sweat to wash away airs and titles.” 

And in that moment, Mulan knows that while she would have never abandoned her duty, she just might enjoy staying.


End file.
